


The Mask Exchange

by KirbApple



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbApple/pseuds/KirbApple
Summary: During the exploration of Sae's Palace, Ryuji gets an idea. What would happen if the Phantom Thieves were to exchange masks with one another? Looking to increase their tactical arsenal, the Thieves try it out!
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Mask Exchange

“Bro, I just had the most amazing idea,” Skull exclaimed as Joker obtained the card to the High Limit floors, the lights of the casino dancing across the card, as Joker made his way back to the group.  
“Oh boy... Skull and ideas, those can only go one of two ways.” Mona teased, “well, we’ll never know unless you say it, so, shoot your shot.”  
Skull shot the cat a glare before composing himself, “We’ll see about that, because this, is my greatest idea yet. I can’t believe nobody thought of it sooner.” Skull puffed his chest out, “so you know how Joker can switch out personas by accepting them into his mask?”  
“Yes, but where are you going with this?” Queen pondered, “If you’re suggesting that we try the same thing, I don’t think that’s going to be possible.”  
Skull laughed, “Well, something like that, but no, not that. I already tried it, back when we first discovered Mementos. I decided to try doing what Joker did with the Pixie back at Kamoshida’s Palace, but no dice. It might just be a skill exclusive to him, who knows.”  
Mona glared at Skull, but before he could say anything Skull continued, “Anyway, I know for a fact that none of us have ever tried exchanging masks before. Do you think that, if we did, we may be able to use other people’s personas?”  
Crow interjected, “My apologies for my naivete, but when I was given a run-down of the Metaverse, didn’t Mona say something about how personas are born from an individual’s own will to rebel? If Mona’s theory is correct, it would then seem unlikely that your proposal would work Skull, considering our Personas are tied to our very souls, our own individual wills, so to speak.“  
Mona nodded, “exactly, because our Personas come from our very souls, you as the user would have to be willing to show even the rawest parts of yourself to a person, giving away your own mask to them, so to speak.”  
After a brief moment of silence, Panther interjected, “I mean, we’ll never know if we don’t try. Most of us have known each other for a while, so surely the trust we’ve built might be considered a form of ‘giving away your mask,’ right?”  
Noir added, “I think you are onto something Panther, what do you think Joker, shall we give it a try?”  
After a moment of thinking, Joker nodded, “Sure, if it does work, we can start implementing a new strategy into our battles, if not, all we’ve lost is a minor amount of time. We don’t know what the higher floors will hold, so any advantage we can gain, we should take.”  
“As expected of the Leader of the Phantom Thieves, it is wise to have as many tools in our arsenal as possible.” Crow commented, “however since I have been a part of your party for the least amount of time, I believe it would be best that I simply observe this exchange.”  
“Nah, the Phantom Thieves always act unanimously,” Oracle interjected, “Sure, you may be new to the overall group, but you have known Joker for some time, why not trade with him?”  
“I suppose it can’t be avoided,” Crow sighed, “Well, here you go.” Crow took off his crimson mask and placed it on Joker’s rose-tinted gloves. Joker, in turn, took off his domino shaped mask and placed it on Crow’s bleached gloves.  
...  
“Thank you, Oracle, for these goggles, despite their clash with the aesthetic of my outfit, I swear to take the utmost care using them.” Fox nodded, exchanging his Kitsune mask in return. “Sure Inari,” Oracle sighed, “Anyway,” Oracle piped, “Has every given somebody their mask?”  
A chorus of affirmation ran throughout the group, along with the pairs already mentioned, Skull and Pather had exchanged masks along with Queen and Noir. Mona was the only one left without a partner.  
“It’s a shame that I can’t take off my mask,” Mona sighed, “I would have loved to have Panther’s soul intertwined with mine.”  
“Okay,” Skull interrupted, “ignoring the cat’s thirst, I want to go first! Panther, are you ready?”  
“Of course!” Panther replied, “On the count of three?”  
“One..”  
“Two..”  
“Three!” The pair placed the masks on their faces and tore them off.  
“Senten Taisei!” Panther yelled.  
“Hecate!” Skull shouted.  
…  
The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the slot machines, no tell-tale flames of a summoned persona were seen. “Aww, man...I thought I was onto something there.” Skull whined.  
“Don’t give up Skull! There are still three more chances!” Noir encouraged, “Queen, are you ready?”  
“Of course Noir, maybe having a Showtime together is what makes the difference?” Queen said, preparing the mask on her face.  
The two tore their masks off, shouting their respective Persona’s names. After a moment of silence, Queen gasped as light blue flames flickered at her feet, “I can feel it, I can feel your skills Noir!”  
Noir shared her surprise, “It is the same for me as well! Maybe it does depend on Showtimes after all?” She paused, “Though, I’m pretty sure you have stronger skills than these.”  
“Same here,” Queen noted, “though we can share personas, it seems as though we don’t have their full strength. On top of that, while I can summon the persona, it seems to be much more transparent than they normally are. Perhaps it’s a reflection of their weakened state?”  
“Hell yeah,” Skull cheered, “I knew I was onto something! We still have two more to try for now right?”  
“Right” Oracle confirmed, “May as well save the Leader for last, Inari, are you ready?” The pair tore their masks off, and just as with Panther and Skull, nothing happened.  
“I suppose that confirms it,” Crow noted, “It seems the exchanging of masks is only possible among people who have Showtimes together, and because neither Joker and I share a Showtime with anyone, perhaps Joker and I should sit out?”  
“Nah, we may as well try,” Raising Crow’s mask to his face, Joker teased “Unless you’re not up for the challenge?”  
“Of course I am,” Crow huffed, “I was simply giving the option so we don’t outdo anyone’s expectation.”  
The final pair took their mask off, and unlike Queen and Noir, it happened almost immediately. ‘Principality!” Crow yelled as Principality appeared behind him, just as visible as it was when Joker used it. A few moments later, Joker summoned Robin Hood in much the same fashion. However, unlike the clarity of Principality, Robin Hood was as translucent as Queen and Noir’s attempt.  
“Looking at the skills” Oracle analyzed, “it seems as though Crow can use the same amount of strength as Joker, but Joker seems to only be able to use weakened versions of Crow’s skills.”  
“I suppose this means that they have the potential for a Showtime. Though I do wonder why their ability to use skills differs, shouldn’t they be even?” Fox pondered.  
“I mean, we don’t know the specifics of how this works,” Queen acknowledged, “perhaps Joker revealed more of his mask to Crow, outside of the Metaverse, while Crow kept his mask closer to his chest? Can you recall an event where you gave Crow a part of yourself, Joker?”  
Joker and Crow paused for a moment, seeming to almost silently communicate with one another before Joker spoke up, “During one of our outings I gave Crow my glasses so that he could hide away from some fans while we talked at a diner.”  
Crow added, “yes, but you used those glasses as a literal mask to hide the fierceness of your eyes. Perhaps by placing them directly on my face, it translated to you entrusting your mask to me, allowing me to take full advantage of using it in the Metaverse, as I’ve already worn it once before?”  
“Not bad for a newbie!” Mona praised, “That’s probably exactly it. Meaning, Joker has a lot of sharing to do once we leave the palace today.” Mona paused, “of course, only if he wants to.”  
“I’ll think about it,” Joker said as Crow returned his mask. The thieves tried various amounts of different combinations, but Joker and Crow turned out to be the only exception to the Showtime rule, as only those with Showtimes, excluding Mona, were able to exchange Personas.  
After being denied access to the High Limit floors the thieves decided to call it a night, excitedly chatting about their new-found abilities. Once they exited the Metaverse, Akechi stopped Ren, placing a hand on his shoulder as the other thieves walked on ahead. “About today,” he began, “when you were able to use my Persona, did you happen to see anything weird?”  
Ren paused, thinking about what to say. When he summoned from Crow’s mask, he felt Robin Hood, but he also felt the familiar sensation of another persona, he couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but it held a rage skill, obviously weakened from its stronger form, but even then it felt different, Ren had a hard time describing it, even in his head. Finally, Ren spoke, “Was I supposed to find something weird Akechi?” After a tense pause, he continued, “how you kit out Robin Hood is your choice, but it was interesting to find that Robin has healing capabilities beyond just revival, even if I can only use it in its weakened state, is that what you were referring to, Akechi?” With that, the tension in the air was broken as Akechi let out a sigh of relief, “Yeah, you caught me, I figured the revival skill would be rarer so I prioritized it over any healing as it seemed far more common, I can always re-learn Diarama if you need me to Leader.”  
Ren smiled, “No need, you made a good call, good work today.” Just as the pair was about to part, Ren worked up his Guts, “Do you have time to visit the Jazz Club sometime this week? It’s been a while since we’ve gone together, and I miss our discussions.”  
Akechi returned the smile, “Sure, I’d love to, let’s meet Wednesday, I heard there will be a singer that night, and I’d hate to miss it.”  
Ren nodded, “That’s fine by me.”


End file.
